Flowers of Meaning
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: Every flower always had a meaning, Ino knew, and she had one to express every one of her emotions. *Collection of InoxShika One-shots* *Angst, Humor, Fluffyness, and Everything In-Between*
1. Flower 01: Apologies Mean Nothing

Author's Note: A bunch of other people do a billion one-shots, so I will too. This is sort of a background story, so when I get bored with my others, I make another chapter of this one. Every one has the theme of a flower, but separate names nonetheless. And a caution, chapters may involve cavity educing fluffiness, saddening angst, dramatical drama, and hysterical humor!

**Flowers of Meaning **

Flower 01: Apologies Mean Nothing

_Hyacinth (purple) - I am Sorry, Please Forgive Me_

"Ino, I said I was sorry."

"I said you're forgiven."

"You're still mad at me…" He trailed off, examining his spouse's face. Sitting at the desk in their room, she was trying desperately to ignore him. The blonde tapped the pen in her hand incessantly, a clear signal telling him to vanish. He did _not _want to see her when she was mad.

"I said," she began after a deep breath. "You're forgiven. Now go away," she gritted her teeth. "I have a lot of work to do and right now, and your distracting me."

Shikamaru merely stared at the woman -- the same woman he knew was concealing rage. "I know that tone in your voice. Ino, your still mad. And _I _said I was _sorry_." How difficult she was being was frustrating him.

Ino peered toward the doorway he stood in. "You are forgiven, Shika-_kun. _Now I beg of you, go away."

The man had to admit, he'd be upset to. The day before, he'd left the house bright and early, coming back at the dead of night. Smelling of alcohol and perfume, what was any sane woman suppose to assume?

Naruto was a very energetic one, Shikamaru had realized. And the loads of fragrance Sakura used when out on the town baffled him. It was only natural that he would smell of the same thing.

So, while he sat at a bar, wishing he could go home to a loving wife, a drunken Naruto appeared before him, spilling the contents of his tumbler. Shikamaru twitched. He knew no fun would come out of 'partying' with Naruto and company.

"Ino," he spoke softly. "I'm sorry. It's not like I really did anything, other than arriving home late. And the smells, those were just coincidental." He sighed, _Troublesome matters. _"I'm sorry."

The woman slammed her fists on the desk, glasses falling from her face reddened with anger. "_'Coincidental' _you say?! You came home, in the pitch black of night, _'coincidentally' _smelling like a woman and alcohol! And then you say you were _'coincidentally' _dragged out to a bar by Naruto who _'coincidentally' _spilled beer on you. How the hell do you expect me to believe that bullshit?!"

"The most important element in marriage is trust." Maybe this girly mush that woman tried would work on her.

"_I_ am trustworthy! _You_ are a damn liar!" Okay, so maybe it didn't work on _all _woman. Ino stood from her desk, closing the space between her and the man. "What have I ever done except be a good, loyal woman to you?! What the hell more could you possibly want!?"

Blue eyes flashing, Shikamaru was by no question intimidated. She stood before him, poking his chest. "I said I've forgiven you! So leave the subject alone!"

"I'm… sorry."

Eyebrow twitching, she slammed the door in his face. "Have a good time masturbating for the next two months, jerk!!"

The man was still wincing at the slammed door. In that moment, Shikamaru made two conclusions.

One, that he would never again go out with Naruto.

And two, that apologies do _nothing _for the average married man.

* * *

**_Owari_**

* * *

Authoress Note: Is it any good? Is it worthy of another chapter? Your comments are needed!


	2. Flower 02: Rainy Days

Authoress Note: I have no idea when but I think I'm finding myself obsessed with this story! Seriously, I have no idea how someone as simple-minded as me came up with the idea. Ah, well. I only write to please. This flower contains fluffy fluffiness, just so you know. (If I didn't say so in the last chapter, some of these one-shots will actually become extended stories. With the plot I mean.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

****

Flowers Of Meaning

Flower 02: Rainy Days

__

Camellia (white) - You're Adorable

Ino's sighed and looked up. "You know, you really shouldn't stare; it's a symbol of stupidity. I would know, I read it in a magazine." The blonde said, curious at the fact that his gaze wouldn't avert. She blew on her indigo toenails, drying the polish she had just applied.

Shikamaru merely continued his staring, responding with a grunt.

"Oh, come on!" She finally wailed, exasperated with his sullenness. "To get those pretty little clouds you love to look at so much, it has to rain _sometimes_."

"Yes, but it dumped you in my lap as well," he mumbled sardonically.

"Be serious! What sane teenage boy wouldn't want a dainty blonde girl _alone_ in their room with them?" She asked, taking a quick spin in the desk chair she sat in. "Besides, I enjoy the time we spend together Shika-kun, no matter how much you frown upon it."

Again, he grunted. "How could you possibly enjoy anything about it? We're rained in, the power's out, and to top it off, I've got an unpleasantly effervescent blonde girl spreading fumes throughout my room. At the moment, sadly, you're the most interesting thing to watch. After all, I can't sleep anymore."

His façade proved to be stronger than he'd imagined. In truth, this had been on of the most stimulating things he had done in a while. Just observing her in such a natural situation… he found himself unable to look away.

Ino blew on her toes again, and suddenly glanced up at he who sat on his bed. "Okay you freak, just because I said you couldn't be angry doesn't mean you get to ogle me. God, I can _feel _your eyes undressing me." She smiled, albeit shuddering.

"You're not at lack of confidence, that for sure."

"Yup, yup!" She replied cheerfully. When he shook his head, she giggled.

Inwardly, Shikamaru cringed. That damn giggle… she had no idea what it made him want to do. It almost made him want to smile, and Nara Shikamaru did _not_ smile. Speaking of smile, _her _smile gave him butterflies. She was just so… cute.

"Dammit!" He broke from his stupor. "I'm dripping! I'm dripping!" One foot in the air, she hopped on one foot into his bathroom. The rustling through cabinets told of her frenzied state -- he smirked. Not too long later, she emerged, a grin across on her face.

"It's wonderful Shika-kun! I was able to save it! See, it still looks good!" She rushed up to him and shoved her foot in his face, ecstatic at her work.

He moved aside. "That's nice…"

Sighing, the blonde sat beside him. "I know, because I was _so_ not gonna start over. Konoha sells nail polish for a lot!"

He couldn't resist smiling.

"Are you… you're smiling."

He went straight faced and fell back on his bed, making his pink cheeks unnoticeable. "Ino, you've finally lost your mind. You need sleep, you're seeing things."

She straddled his hips. "No, I'm pretty sure I saw it. Can you do it again, Shika-kun? Please, just for me."

_Why the hell is she on top of me? It's getting a bit difficult not to notice her… _"Stop that!"

She gasped, but remained atop him. "S-stop what?"

"I don't know…" he groaned. "You're killing my without doing a damn thing. You're just too…"

"Yes?"

"…adorable."

She smiled cheerfully as her cheeks went red. "I love you too." Leaning down, she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Maybe rainy days weren't so bad after all… with Ino as his sunshine.

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Authoress Note: I know, totally cliché. I just couldn't help myself.


	3. Flower 03: A Meal to Remember

Authoress' Note: As of now, I only have one review. I don't have that many hits either. 72, I think. Well, it really doesn't matter. Even if you don't find the story fit to review, _-sobs- _I'm glad you're even taking a look at it. Thanks **AniMeVieT** for reviewing! At least _someone_ could. (This story is similar to my story "Pink Petals," a Kodocha fic.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

****

Flowers Of Meaning

Flower 03: A Meal to Remember

__

Narcissus - Stay as Sweet as You Are

The trees outside of the academy had begun blooming. Petals of white slowly revealed themselves from their buds. The atmosphere was warm, giving an air of comfort to anyone who was out to enjoy it.

A warm breeze met the face of the male student. His back arched on a tree close to the high school, he sighed. It was only lunchtime, he had half the day to live through. He unbuttoned his black uniform jacket, revealing a white dress shirt. _I really don't wanna be here anymore…_

"Hiya Shika-kun!" When the male looked up, he stared at the face of his bubbly blonde classmate -- Yamanaka Ino. Clad in a blue uniform jacket and skirt, white silk stockings pulled up to her knees, not even he could deny the fact that she was attractive.

She smiled, holding a bag behind her back. "Well, aren't you gonna eat something Shika-kun?"

Shikamaru scowled, questioning her reason for even bothering to find him. "Nah, I'd rather not. I'm just struggling to get past the rest of this day."

"Okay… then you wouldn't mind having company for lunch would you?"

"I'm not eating— "

"Great!" Ino sat across from him, placing the bag atop her lap. "And as a matter of fact, you _are_ eating. If you don't you'll never get past the rest of the day. You'll have no energy." She pulled out a white box and stretched it out to him, which he reluctantly took. "See, I was thinking of you; I packed a bento for you, and a fruit salad for me."

"That's nice and all," he said, eyeing the box in hand. "but I'm really not hungry." Almost on cue, his stomach grumbled ferociously. He looked away, blushing.

She giggled, "Exactly, so don't deny your body food. Here," the blond extended chopsticks to him, which, again, he took reluctantly.

Ino then took out a plastic container and a water bottled. She opened it, and eyed the contents blissfully. "I had no idea… who knew something so healthy could look so good?!"

Shikamaru eyed the lunch in hand for a moment, as if pondering whether or not it was toxic. He then looked up at Ino, who was humming cheerfully whilst chewing.

He hadn't realized it when she had become so thoughtful, or even so beautiful, but she had. It seemed like only the other day when she was relentlessly cooing at Sasuke. But time flies, and it takes effect on everyone. She had grown, blossomed into a lovely young lady. During this time, he also seemed to develop a fondness for this girl, as her affection toward Sasuke waned.

But this was not to say everything with her was perfect. Ino seemed to be _overly_ obsessed with everyone else's perception of her. She spent most of her time in fashion magazines, practically begging that her body could look the same as certain models'. Shikamaru couldn't understand it -- she was perfect in his eyes.

She glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help but notice how angelic she appeared; an incandescent sun beamed, making her blonde locks appear golden. "Grr, Y'know, I spent a lot of time making that for you. If your not gonna eat it now, save it and eat it after school. Because I will _not _allow you to waste such a masterpiece."

He placed it beside him. "I'll save it for later."

"Alright then." She rolled her eyes.

A soft wind blew, tossing Ino's golden hair in every direction. Azure eyes remained glued to the boy, since he didn't seem to want to look away either. "What?"

He shook his head and looked up at white flower petals. "Promise me you'll never change."

She scowled. "What are you talking about?"

"Just… don't worry about what people think. And don't change because they think a certain way. Ino, just stay as sweet as you are, because I love you this way."

As soon as he finished his last word, the school bell rang. Shikamaru sighed and stood, the unconsumed bento in hand. "Thanks for the lunch," he spoke before walking in the direction of the school.

Ino, meanwhile, stared at his retreating back. Her face, was a dark red. _He didn't… just say that… did he?_

Ino smiled softly -- she would never forget this meal.

* * *

**_Owari_**

* * *

Authoress' Note: Sorry about the sucky ending. I tried, really. But does it even matter? Not a lot of people are even reviewing. Next Chapter out soon.


	4. Flower 04: Sleep

Authoress' Note: Sorry people, but this one's a tragedy. I'm not sure why… because I don't enjoy tragedies either but… I felt as though I needed to write something remotely close to this. Well, just so you know, this was written right after chapter three. And still only one review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Flowers Of Meaning**

Flower 04: Sleep

__

Orange Blossom - Eternal Love

Across a sea of red, bloody snow, in the chilly winter air, bodies were splayed about. The fierce war had died down only minutes ago, Konoha as the victors. However, the success did not come without dire consequences. The enemy proved to be stronger than the leaf ninja had predicted -- a terrible fault.

Her hand clutching a deep gash to the abdomen, vision blurring, she walked tremulouslyto find her teammate. "Shikamaru…" Her voice was ragged, having sustained lung damage in such frigid weather.

"Here…" he sounded, breathing shallow.

She had managed to walk to his body, lying peacefully, staring at the sky up above. She fell beside him. "I… didn't think this would happen…" Her head found his chest.

"Really? Well," He released a large, painful, breath. "N-neither did I."

"There's so much we still have to do… it can't all end here. Not here… not… like this. It hurts to know… that… this is where our days end… Shikamaru… not yet…"

His frostbitten hand caressed her blonde hair. "Everything will be fine… don't think about it… calm yourself. Go to sleep and when you wake up, you'll be fine."

She clutched his chest. "Promise?"

"Swear."

Slowly, the kunoichi allowed her eyes to flutter shut, drifting to a world beyond their own.

Gradually, her breathing weakened, until it became no more. Shikamaru revealed a tiny smile, before closing his eyes as well.

* * *

**_Owari_**

* * *

Authoress' Note: This is very much suckier than my last flower. So, if you like, you may review.


	5. Flower 05: Obsessed

Authoress' Note: Um, I don't think there _is _anything I can say at this point.

* * *

**Flowers of Meaning**

Flower 05: Obsessed

__

Gardenia - You're lovely, Secret Love

She sat at the side of her pool, long legs submerged in the water. In her white bikini, the sun bathed the blonde's body. She swung her legs playfully in the water, sending the yellow petals floating on the surface every which way.

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me…" Teeth clenched,and frustrated at herself,she ripped all petals from the daffodil at once. _This is so pathetically cliché! I'm in love with a lazy bum!_

Every day, every night, all she could think of was him, him, _him! _It drove her crazy! It went from thinking he was unreliable, to a tad cute, to unbelievably sexy, and now this! She had fallen madly in love with the guy. (Against her will, one might add.)

She took another daffodil, removing the petals in a hostile manner. "He loves me, he loves me not!" She threw the flower in hand into the pool, stem and all. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Because you fail to realize that the guy isn't worth your time."

Ino whipped around and stared into the eyes of, of course, the object of her affection. Standing in her patio in a nonchalant manner, the male wore nothing but black swim trunks. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. _Resist the urge to ravish…_

Shikamaru's gaze went from the blonde teen to the blue water, yellow petals scattered about. "Is this Sasuke guy really enough to cause you to sully pool water? I've heard it takes a while to clean."

Blushing, she turned to face the water. "That's what a pool boy is for, genius." _And… they're not for Sasuke…_

"Well, I suppose it's not my business either way." Sighing, his bare feet padded the tiled floor until he came to sit beside her. He dunked his legs in the water as well. "So, you've got nothing better to do than dream of something you'll never have?"

Ino's face softened, twirling a daffodil between her fingers. When she really thought about it, was Shikamaru beyond her reach? He was always so close… always so… _there._

When he took a glance down at the female beside him, he scowled; Okay, so that hadn't been the _nicest_ thing to say. He sighed. "I was only kidding; have faith, he'll come around sometime."

Her cheeks went pink, and she smiled a bit. "Yeah, but, I don't like Sasuke that much anymore," she finished quietly.

"Oh?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Who is it, Sai?"

"No…" She whispered, still finding the flower more interesting than his eyes. _It's you! I love you, you dense, lazy fool! How could you not see it?! It's just all too obvious! How could you not get all my hints?! Arg, you're too frustrating to love!_

"Hm, whatever. I'm not gonna question you on whoever you like." He kicked his feet in the water. "Though, I'd be lying if I said I understood why you moon over guys like them."

The blonde suddenly frowned. _I'd be lying if I said I understood why I moon over a guy like _you_! A shirking moron. Seriously, how can I love someone like him? It's because of all those times I was upset, and you just _had _to make me feel better with that… smile…_ She looked over at his face, and his eyes remained on the pool water._ That damn handsome smile…_

"I…" She pouted. "I hate you." _Because I can't focus when you're around._

_Wonderful, what in the name of god did I do this time? Sometimes I wonder if she enjoys yelling at me. _His face twisted into a frown as he glanced down at her piercing blue orbs. "Um, let's see… you can find your magazine under the bed, you left your shoes at my place, and Chouji is the one that suggested we take a look at your underwear. What else?" He murmured, pondering anything else she would be upset over. "No, you don't look fat in this two piece; you haven't gained an ounce and you look gorgeous. Now, am I forgiven?" …_Troublesome girl…_

Ino's eye twitched as her mouth fell agape, albeit blushing. "M-my… underwear…? What were you two clowns doing in my room?!"

He shrugged indifferently. "He wanted to see if you had good hygiene. At the time, it would have been a drag to protest."

Choosing against fuming, Ino stood quietly and walked behind Shikamaru. "You really are…" She chuckled scornfully. "…quite the pervert!" She took her wet foot and jammed it between his shoulder blades, sending him into the water with a wild splash. "Nara Shikamaru you are the most idiotic person I've ever had the displeasure of knowing!"

Not soon after, he resurfaced. His face was soaked and it expressed his frenzied bewilderment. "I told you it was Chouji's idea!"

"It's not only that! It's everything! It's the way you look, the way you walk, the way you talk… It's the way you do everything! I can't think straight anymore! And if I try, it's always centered around you, you, _YOU_! You're driving me crazy!"

He raised an eyebrow, still waving his arms in the water to keep him above surface. "So… you're basically saying I'm driving you crazy by being me?" It sounded so… odd.

"Yes! Because Shikamaru, I'm so madly in love with you I think I could die!" Huffing, fist balled, cheeks burning red, she stormed back into her house, sliding the patio door shut.

And so, she left a frazzled Shikamaru digesting her confession.

* * *

**_Owari_**

* * *

Authoress' Note: Right after flower 3 (A Meal To Remember) this one is definitely my favorite! I just can't find anything negative to say about it!

Review!

P.S. Fast updating is good right? Should I slow down? Nah, I doubt I will. Flower 6 out sooner that you know it.


	6. Flower 06: Stronger Than Sickness

Authoress' Note: I dunno about this flower… it seems really messy. And at points, it seems to confuse even me. Ah, well. But I have a question… do you like my piggies?! (°ω°) Oh, and some OOCness on purpose. (0ω0;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Flowers of Meaning**

Flower 06: Love Stronger Than Sickness

__

Hydrangea - Thank You for Understanding

"H-he said he was using me… to make some girl jealous… how could he?! I mean, the stupid jerk dumped me on the spot!" Ino, sobbed into his chest. Shikamaru sighed and glanced at his watch. _Two-thirty already?_

He gave the blonde in his arms a gentle nudge. "C'mon Ino, it's late…."

"Gomen nasai." She sniffed. "Can I stay over?"

"I don't see why not." He forced out, his throat already sore. After hours straight of muttering _"He doesn't deserve you" _and _"You're way more beautiful than any woman could ever be,"_ it was to be expected.

"Arigato…" She said quietly, padding out of the room.

Shikamaru's back fell against the plush bed. His eyelids came to a close, covering his stingingly sore eyes. _She's killing me softly… I don't know how much more of this I can take.' _His mind began drifting, and he knew that in only a calming few minutes, he'd fall into a peaceful and well-needed slumber.

"Um, Shikamaru-kun?" The voice that came form the doorway was low, almost as if scared his answer would be a wounding retort.

The male released a weary sigh and covered his face with his palm, trying to keep himself calm. When tired, he tended to be rather irritable. "Yes, Ino?"

"Well, uh… I'm sorry if I'm being bothersome…" She apologized softly, eyeing the man sprawled on his mattress. "But I just wanted to know where you kept the extra toothbrushes. They weren't where they usually were."

He sighed. "They're in the cabinet below the sink."

"Arigato," she said quickly before vanishing from the doorway.

Shikamaru seriously did not know how much more of this he could bear. Almost every week, Ino had _another_ new boyfriend. It was usually someone lacking in intelligence and spending way too many in clubs. The guy – being the dimwitted person he was – would always only want Ino for her body.

This was how every one of his weeks ended – with Ino crying her eyes out, usually on his shirt. She would sob about how she had no idea the person was using her, and that she was 'too fragile to be toyed with in such a way,' or so she had said.

_''Fragile,''_ the male repeated the word in his mind. _'Fragile enough to allow some disgusting guy to touch you wherever he pleases? She always acts so innocent, as if she doesn't know what's to come. God forbid she's had sex with every one of them. Hell, forbid she's had sex with anyone!' _

"Shikamaru-kun?" the voice was soft and broke him from a possible mind rant.

He growled, eyes still closed irritably. "Yes, Ino?"

"Oh!" The blonde in the doorway seemed surprised that he even was still willing to speak with her. "Well, I don't exactly know which room the cabinet under the sink is in."

Shikamaru lifted his head slightly, opening his eyes, and stared at her skeptically. _'How many times has she been over here?_ _Someone would think every Saturday for two years wouldn't slip someone's memory,' _he though exasperatedly. Shikamaru peered at her clothing – scanty grey shorts and a black tank top. His head went back on his pillow. "New pajamas?"

Ino blushed and replied shyly, "I wouldn't exactly call them pajamas… more like sleepwear… or nightwear even. It's all the same."

"Right, right." He said dryly. "Anyways, the cabinet is in the bathroom – understand?"

"Hai – arigato." She left again.

As he attempted desperately to find sleep—

"Shikamaru-kun?"

The male wished to rip his hair out. "Yes, Ino? What else do you need your majesty?" He asked tiredly.

Ino's dainty face twisted into a mild frown at his sarcasm. She pouted. "I already said I was sorry," she said quietly. "And I only need to know where the bathroom is and I won't bother you again. Then you can sleep with the fact that this nuisance is out of your hair."

He sat up completely, eyeing her at his doorway with a raised eyebrow. "You just don't understand how it is to be in my position. And you're not a nuisance. I just can't…" The male sighed and fell back on his bed. It was pointless trying to explain anything to her. "It's three doors down, stay on your right. Now are there any more questions you'd like to ask me? Please, do so now, because I'm not going to do this all night long."

The blonde shook her head in the negative quickly. "No – you've told me everything I needed." Ino's voice was snappish, and she folded her arms exasperatedly. "You do know that you don't have to do this for me, right? It's my fault things like this keep happening anyway… So don't keep me here if you know full and well that I'm not welcome."

He sighed, staring up at the white ceiling. He pondered what he could say, because if he didn't, they would only wind up arguing. "You are welcome, because _I'm_ the one keeping you here. Now go and brush your teeth. Okay?"

"I can tell you're fed up with me. Just say so and I'll leave!"

_Oh god… _he though exhausted at her sudden yell. Shikamaru groaned before sitting upright fully. "Ino, I said everything's _fine_. You don't have to leave because I'm saying you can stay. You're not a burden whatsoever so stop acting like you are."

"I can tell by the tone in your voice! I recognize it!" Ino yelled, azure eyes ablaze. "You think I'm annoying! I've said I'm sorry a billion times so why can't you just believe me?!"

"I do believe you." Shikamaru raised his voice in the slightest way. Although it was painful to speak, although he knew in the morning his voice would croak, he forced himself to speak. "I really, really do."

She frowned. "No you don't!"

"Okay, so what can I do to prove to you that you're not annoying, or irritating, or whatever?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You can stop acting so damn calm about it and tell me how you really feel! Stop lying to my face!" Ino balled her fists at her sides.

Shikamaru's tolerance with her tantrum grew thin. He was trying desperately not to lash out at her. "I'm not lying to you, Ino! I like your company!"

"Then why are you screaming at me?!"

"Because you're acting like a bitch and it's driving me crazy! Stop being so damn stubborn and just hear what I'm saying! No, you're presence isn't what's irritating, it's that mouth of yours! All your bitchiness is just— " He stopped himself. Taking one long look at her pained face, he instantly regretted losing his temper. He sighed remorsefully.

Ino turned her back to him quietly. She ran her slender fingers up and down the white doorway absentmindedly, seeming to want to disregard what had previously been spoken. "Gomen nasai…" She held back tears. "…for being… this way." It took only an agonizing second for her to disappear from his sight.

"Ah, dammit…Ino!" Shikamaru's head fell into his hands in despair. _'All I wanted was sleep… that was obviously way too much to ask for. She just had to push my buttons… and now this happens… Ssssshhhiiiit!' _He thought miserably. _'The troublesome things I have to do…'_

He stood from the warm, comfortable, plush bed that he had intended to have a deep, peaceful slumber in. The man left his room, finding way to the stairs. There was a large possibility that he would trip down the stairs in such darkness, but if he did, it would only give him an excuse to lie down and rest. _Rest_, what he urgently wished he could receive right now.

"Where the hell is she…?" He muttered to himself, currently looking around his house for the blonde. When he saw a dim light emitting from the kitchen onto the visible carpet before him, he entered it.

Sitting on the island in the kitchen in complete darkness was Ino, a clear glass in hand. The liquid inside was unnamable to Shikamaru, which was odd, considering this was his house. He eyed her for a moment, then his open refrigerator (the only source of light at the moment), and then looked back at her.

Deciding that more argument is what she didn't want, she was blunt and to the point. "I don't care – leave me alone. Yes, I am in fact drowning my sorrows in apple juice, so what? Liquor is disgusting and I couldn't find any anyway. Hopefully it can reduce my '_bitchiness_.'" She peered daggers through him in the darkness.

He leaned the small of his back on the counter, so he stood across form her. Shikamaru folded his arms and eyed her. "Um… sorry." _…I guess. It was her fault for yelling at me in the first place._

"Whatever…" There was a long pause after that. "Gomen nasai," she finally apologized and sighed, staring down at the glass in hand. "I guess I'm being a bit selfish, huh? I come to you for comfort when… well, y'know. I'm not even sure why I keep doing it to myself…"

"Yeah? Well neither am I."

Ino placed the chilled glass in hand beside her. She closed her azure eyes with tired eyelids, and graced him with not another word. That was not to say she had nothing else to be said. _'Should I tell him? I doubt it would really change anything between us. But if I don't, he could grow tired of— '_

Her inner contemplations ceased when she felt the body heat of another. She suddenly revealed her deep blue eyes, blood rushing to her pale cheeks. It was convenient for her that there was darkness around them (other than the _still_ open refrigerator), because Shikamaru would have surely been smirking at her tenseness.

While trying to ignore the butterflies currently fluttering around wildly in her stomach, she leaned back a bit. "O-obviously you've never heard of p-personal space. You're _way_ to close for the comfort of friends."

He placed his hands on the edge of the island so that they were on either side of her thighs. "I'm tired of this. I'm not sure of what twisted game we're playing, but I want to end it." _'I'm tired of just being friends. It's just so stupid, we're too close to be just friends.'_

She knitted her brows in bewilderment, cheeks still fiery. "And _I'm_ not sure of what twisted game you think we're playing," her voice wasn't meant to be as shaky. "Care to elaborate?"

"I," he took a deep breath. "To put it simply, I want you to be my girlfriend."

She chocked on her spit. "Are you serious?! What type of question is that to spring on me?! On any vulnerable girl at that?! Your taking advantage of my innocent state! What makes you ask that question anyway?!"

Shikamaru was unfazed by her raised voice and merely leaned in closer. "If you don't see the attraction, then you're really as stupid and blind as I though you were."

"S-stupid?! Blind?! That's a way to snag the girl genius!"

"Yes or no?" Short and straight to the point. He narrowed his eyes.

_'I suppose… this is as good a time as any.' _"Um… I'm not really sure what to say— "

"Say yes," he interrupted.

Ino looked down fiddling with her fingers. "I'm talking about when we were arguing. Didn't you find it weird how I just kinda snapped out of nowhere?"

He shrugged. "So what? You always yell at me… no matter how troublesome it may be to listen to you."

"Out of all seriousness… Shikamaru, there are a lot of chances that I may be…well, bipolar." She kept her eyes on her thighs while biting her lip, anticipating his reaction.

_'That's what she's so worried about?'_ He thought in disbelief. Shikamaru, with calloused fingertips, tilted her chin so she could look im in the eye. "So you're bipolar, big deal. It really doesn't change anything. If you bug out I'll just have to find a way to get you back into your sound mind. After all, your mood swings are nothing I can't handle."

"You don't understand! It could cause me to get really, really mad at you! So mad that I might say some very hurtful things that I don't mean! And you might get fed up and wind up lea— !"

What Shikamaru considered nonsense emitting from the girl was cut short when he captured her mouth with his lips. Ino was in a state of shock mixed with excitement, but shut her eyes nonetheless.

When he pulled away, her cheeks burned red. "Wow… my lips are tingling… but I cannot believe you just did that… impulsive…" she muttered.

The male exhaled, staring into the blue eyes that contained so much emotion. He stared into the eyes that (though he'd never admit it) he adored to no end. "It doesn't matter what symptoms there may be, 'cause I'd love you anyway." He knitted his brows in sudden panic when Ino's eyes welled with tears. _'Shit, what the hell did I just do?'_

"That is so corny Shikamaru-kun!" She wailed, tears cascading down her cheeks. "Like… one of those trite and sentimental soap operas! But even so, that was really sweet to say!" She wrapped her arms around his abdomen, squeezing him tightly. "I love you too! Even if you are a slushy slacker!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Medokuse…"

The next morning, Shikamaru was oblivious to why the strawberries in his refrigerator had dried.

* * *

**_Owari_**

* * *

Authoress Note: Wow. I think I was on a sugar high when I wrote this. I can't even make out a solid plot… Review!


	7. Flower 07: Raison D’être

Authoress Note: This is so far off from my usual writing style. I wanted to just start fresh and do something stylish. This is a new setting, in an entirety different country. And I'm glad, because I don't think (and I'm not completely sure) many authors write stories with this type of setting. If you do, then kudos! Hurray for AUs! Plot bunnies too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sorry, I really couldn't come up with a catchier disclaimer. ;p

* * *

**Flowers of Meaning**

Flower 07: Raison D'être

__

White Poppy – Consolation

Ino was indefinitely nervous when she shuffled through her parents' mail. All she could catch sight of in her azure eyes were bills, bills, and… a fashion magazine. She had opened the publication slowly, and nearly yelped when a crisp white envelope slipped out and landed softly on the blue carpeted floor beneath her. That day, she was on edge.

She eyed the innocent envelope apprehensively. Did she really even want to know anymore? Disappointment was not something she wanted to suffer. No, she had to. She had to see what was inside. They would either accept or reject – there was nothing she could do to change their decision.

Ino seated herself on the on the floor in her room. Folding her legs, she took the envelope in her perspiring palms. She ran her soft, slender, manicured fingers across the face of the covering. _"University of Paris," _it read. _"University of Paris…"_ She embraced the fact that she was stalling, but continued to anyway.

The nineteen-year-old blonde released a shaky and hesitant breath. It was now or never, she decided. She reached for a worn-out nail filer, and slit the top of the envelope with it. Ino removed the paper (perfectly folded by the one-thirds) and gulped. The smell of the strong adhesive only proved to increase her anxiety, if possible.

She unfolded the paper quickly, skimming it whilst beads of sweat rolled freely down her face. She was only able to make out, "_Yamanaka Ino_,""_Congratulations_,""_We are proud_," and last but not least, what almost caused her to faint, "_Letter of Admission._"

"No way…" she muttered breathlessly. Her heartbeats became suddenly frantic. "Now freakin' way… I'm in… I-I made it in! I'm going to France! I cannot believe I'm going to freakin' France! I was accepted into a premiere college! Unbelievable! Okaa-san! Otou-san!" She ran from her room to go find her parents. "You're not gonna believe it! I'm finally gonna ditch this scrapheap of a town!"

°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°

Paris was not how Ino had imagined it at all. It was far, far, far better than what she had hoped. Paris was a city of divine art and culture. The streets were bustling, and always smelled of some wonderful food Ino had never devoured, but strangely loved none-the-less.

And the fashion… she was beginning to believe this was her place of birth. Window shopping had become an event in itself. There were so many odd colors and mixtures and textures, but she became fond of them quickly. In her opinion, Paris was the fashion central of the world.

Her apartment definitely weren't what she had imagined. She rented an apartment knowing full and well she would be sharing with another person. She had initially supposed this person was of the female gender. But as it turned out, it was none other than a male. A very _lazy_ male at that.

Nara Shikamaru, he told her his name was. He had told about himself, and even about his odd fetish with clouds. His reason for coming to Paris, he claimed, was to do something 'extraordinary' for once. The two also happened to attend the same university.

She also noticed he had a strange habit of muttering 'troublesome' at the most unnecessary of occasions.

Ino smiled a bit at the bittersweet memory. Sitting on a chair on the balcony of the apartment, she stared down at the quaint city. The golden sun was slowly setting behind the horizon, elongating the shadow of the Eiffel tower. A soft breeze blew, sending her blonde locks every which way. Her arms were folded atop the railing, and her delicate chin was resting in the crook of them.

Eventually, somewhere along the lines of her living in the still foreign city, she slowly began slipping into a pensive sadness. She wasn't sure what exactly had occurred. She wasn't tired of the place – she loved it. She wasn't lonely – she had befriended many at the university. But, still…

She suddenly felt the presence of another join her atop the balcony. She didn't bother wasting time to turn her head, for she already knew who is was. She took a deep breath.

She felt his fingers run gently through her smooth hair, and it gave her an unusual air of comfort. "Come on now, what's the matter? Are you tired of smiling?" His voice seemed to move with the wind in Ino's ears.

She shook her head in the negative. "I don't know what's the matter. I feel sad, but I know everything's fine all the same. There's something wrong, I know there is, but I'm at a loss at who or what is causing it. I just feel out of place."

The male crouched down beside her, seeming as deep in thought as she was. His hand never ceased tenderly stroking her hair. "Do you think you're homesick?"

"I'm not. I talk to my parents everyday. Sure, I miss them, but that's not why I'm feeling this way. It's like this emptiness inside me… it's something that I can't place." She spoke softly and slowly, as if searching for the correct words. "I think I need motivation, or inspiration, or something like that. I prayed so much that I could go to school out here. But now that I'm here, I'm working for no one." She shrugged loosely.

"Raison d'être," He spoke simply.

When the stroking of her head ceased, she turned to look at him. She blinked slowly. "What?"

Shikamaru redirected his brown eyes to stare out at the setting scene of Paris in fascination. The sun had almost completely disappeared. "Raison d'être is French for 'reason for living.' It seems like, at the moment, you have yet to find one. If it helps in any way, I'd like to be yours until you find a solid one."

"Raison d'être…" She repeated slowly, testing the word on her English tongue. "You wanna be my reason to live? …Why?"

"Because… I don't want to see you quit. Just hang in there Ino." He leaned forward and left that lightest of kisses on her subtle lips.

The act of romance only lasted a second. But in that second, she closed her eyes and melted into him. Ino felt all her unclear worries just wash away in that mere second. In a second, she felt alive once again.

He smirked as he eyed the soft red on her dainty cheeks. "Why don't we go out and get something to eat? My treat."

Ino nodded.

Shikamaru took her hand and led her out of the apartment.

°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°«»°

Raison D'être (rày zawn déttrə) – **Reason For Living:** something that gives meaning or purpose to somebody's life, or the justification for something's existence

* * *

**_Owari_**

* * *

Authoress' Note: Did I just freakin' write that?! OMFG! This is definitely my absolute favorite! I used a completely different writing style and loved it. I cannot believe I was that freakin' descriptive! C'mon now! You know I deserve a review for this one.


	8. Flower 08: Honesty or Dishonesty

Authoress' Note: Eh, this plot is overused enough, I think. Whatever, I just wanted to try my hand at it.Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**

**Flowers of Meaning**

Flower 08: Honesty or Dishonesty

__

Stock — You'll Always Be Beautiful to Me

"Maybe I'm just standing the wrong way…" The blonde muttered to herself. She turned to her side, examining her fully rounded stomach in the mirror. She inhaled deeply to suck her stomach in, but it was terribly in vain.

The woman immediately began to panic. "Oh, Kami-sama… it's… it's true… How could this happen to me?!"

Her spouse, who was currently shuffling through his cupboard, paid her little mind. "Give it a rest already, would ya? How many times are you gonna do this?"

She turned to face him, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. Both her hands gripped her swollen and exposed belly. "You won't believe it Shikamaru… I'm pregnant!"

He sighed at the tediousness of the situation. The male turned to her completely, running a hand through his hair. "I know. No, we _both_ know. It's been eight months already."

"I'm fat!" She cried, burying her face in both her hands. "I'm really, really fat!"

"No you're pregnant," he corrected.

"I'm fat and ugly! Look, there are stretch marks! Stretches marks! See?! Oh Kami-sama I'm fat!" She collapsed backwards on the bed. "I feel like I weigh a million pounds! And you don't even care!"

"You're not fat Ino, you're pregnant."

"Pregnant and fat!"

Somehow, he detected another mood swing. The man lay on the bed beside her, wiping tears from her face with his thumb. "Sure, you're pregnant, but not fat. For a woman to get pregnant, it's only natural for her to get bigger."

Shikamaru helped the woman to sit up straight. "Oh, so I have to get bigger?"

He nodded. "Yes, you do."

"Do you…" She sniffed. "Do you think I've gotten bigger?"

"Uh, well…" How was he supposed to answer _that_? Most women like honesty so… "You're pregnant so… yes. But it doesn't matter, because I think you look beautiful either way."

She issued a slap to his face before standing abruptly. "Liar! You said I wasn't fat, and then you come back saying that I'm bigger! Why did you lie to me?!"

He held his face, stunned at her sudden lash.

"Why can't you just be honest?!"

"You want me to be honest?" He questioned, being wary of both her hands.

"Yes! Tell me the truth!"

"You've gained a little wei— "

Ino burst into tears. "How can you say that?! I'm pregnant with _your_ child and that's what you tell me?! These last few months have been _hell _for me! You're so insensitive! I hate you!" Sobbing, the woman walked out of the room the best she could.

Shikamaru could only sit there, wondering how he was born if his mother put his father through this.

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Authoress' Note: Heh, really silly. Review.


	9. Flower 09: Stubborn

Authoress' Note: Um, this flower didn't fit with the chapter! _-sobs- _I just couldn't find one that fit okay?! Get off my damn back! You're lucky I even decided to give you a chapter! _-sobs harder before groveling in self pity-_

Warning: The beginning is quite misleading, so before you click that back button, read all the way to the end. Oh, and Shikasuke is NOT a typo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will. Surprising huh? Not…

* * *

****

Flowers of Meaning

Flower 09: Stubborn

__

White Carnation — Sweet and Lovely, Innocence, Pure Love

"Marry me."

The fact that those two words had come out of his _perfect_, never-speaking mouth stunned her. Never in her life would she have ever imagined this. She had always dreamt of it, but she had been thinking unrealistically—now, it was reality.

Mouth hung ajar, she examined the man before her in astonishment. It was a challenge, though, attempting not to become hopelessly lost in his seductive onyx eyes. His stance was nonchalant—even after such a command—with both hands in his pocket, and standing rather uncaringly.

When he spoke again, in a dazzling silver-tongued tone, she nearly melted, "Well? Isn't this what you wanted? Don't keep me waiting."

"Oh, I…" When she squeaked unexpectedly, she covered her mouth with both hands in an instant. This was what she _wanted: for Uchiha Sasuke to finally propose to her._ However, even though she wanted to say yes, there was something bothering her, something incomprehensible lingering in the back of her mind.

"I… I don't know what to say…" She finally said softly, as if she did not what him to hear.

"Just say yes," he ordered smoothly, "and marry me, please."

Please?

One thing that would never come out of his mouth was a _please_. Even if that was true, at the time, Ino was nervous out of her mind, and could not understand that fact. As a result, her heart sank at the sound of the word 'please' coming from him. _He's begging me of all people…?_

Suddenly—while she was in the midst of trembling of shock—he took one step forward, one that seemed to ring in her ears for eternity, and she took a step back. At this slight movement, her stomach was uneasy. When he took another step forward, and she attempted to take another back, however, the small of her back made contact with the counter.

"Are you scared of me now, Ino?" The onyx eyes that stared into hers intimidated the blonde to no end. "That would hurt my feelings, you know. You wouldn't want to do that, would you?"

__

Me? Hurt your feelings? I would never…

It took her a while to notice in her dazed state, but there was literally no space between their bodies. He grasped the hand that had been covering her mouth, and used it to tug her closer, if possible. "Relax. I don't bite hard."

Her cheeks burned red at the contact. "In fact," he whispered in her ear, causing shiver down her spine, "Forget the marriage. I'd much rather get to the restoration of my clan…"

"I…" She shut her mouth quickly, closed her eyes, and awaited his impact on her lips.

After a few heated seconds of waiting, she opened her eyes, and…

"Humph, how troublesome. Do you expect me to kiss you now, Ino?"

"You're… Sas… Sasuke-kun?! Where did Sasuke-kun go?!" She grew frantic, and glanced around the room for the man. "H-how did you turn into Shikamaru?! What type of crazy genjutsu is this?! Sasuke-kun!" Ino glanced down at her arms. "Let go! Sasuke-kun!"

"I'm not Sasuke. It's Shikamaru." He scowled. " Are you going to marry me or what?"

"What the hell are you talking about?! _No_! No way in freakin' hell!"

His scowled deepened, before chuckling sardonically. "That's not a good answer."

As if things could not get any weirder, the ground caved in beneath her, and Shikasuke was nowhere to be seen. Whilst yelling at the top of her lungs, she grabbed frantically for anything to break her fall. Before she could even accustom herself to falling, she was propelled back into the air.

* * *

Her eyes shot open, while still bouncing. Unable to see, she threw the thick book on her face aside, only to see the culprit. "Shika-maru - you - _bas-tard_!" It was difficult to speak, what with being thrown into the air, and then pulled back down by gravity. "Stop it already!"

He scowled, and stopped as told. "Why are you sleeping on a trampoline?"

"I wasn't! I was reading!" She pointed at the hard covered lavender novel for emphasis. She snatched off her sunglasses, glaring at him. In a frazzled state, she felt her head and chest, as if they were no longer there.

"Oh, must've been at the good part…" His scowled twisted into an amused smirk. "…what with the moaning and all."

"What?!" She sat up suddenly, distressed at his words. _Moaning? I don't remember **any** type of moaning! What is **he** talking about?! _"I was _so _not moaning! Why would I have that type of dream?!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Dream? I thought you were reading, not sleeping."

"Fine! So I was sleeping! So _what_? It's _my_ house, _my_ backyard, _my_ trampoline, and _my_ body! I should be able to sleep wherever and whenever I want without being interrogated by someone like you!" The blonde rolled her eyes, before huffing. "Why are you in my backyard anyhow?! Leave!"

"No, and it doesn't matter why I'm here—there are more important things at hand." The man sat down in front of her, folding his legs. He eyed her intensely after that as if she had wronged him. "Who was it?"

"Who was what?" She was more than a bit irritated with him at this point. A day of rest was obviously too much to ask for on her own property.

"Who was it that made you moan? I wanna know," he said simply.

"It doesn't matter! Now go away!" She rolled her azure eyes once more.

"Why did you say my name?"

At that very moment, she wanted to DIE. What else could she have possibly done? Her very annoying man-friend was accusing her of having _wet dreams_. About_ him_? He was certainly implying it!

_But, hey,_ she thought reassuringly, _I can't admit something that's not true, now can I?_ With that thought in mind, her resolve once again firm, she chose to leave the question unanswered. Instead, she removed the light, almost see-through top she had on, and lay back down on the trampoline in silence.

Shikamaru eyed her, full of suspicion. It was typical, of course, for Ino to forget his question and his _presence_ all together—she did, after all, have the attention span of a four-year-old on a sugar high. Still though, he didn't expect her to undress in front of him.

Did she find it appropriate to flaunt a body like _that _in front of him?

He was disgusted with himself for even _thinking_ what he was thinking for a second, because those thoughts were thoughtless and… unthinkable! He rubbed his forehead while frowning. _Ino is too complicated…_

"Ino…" he began grumpily.

"Hai, Shikamaru-kun?"

"Just what are you doing now?"

"_I_," she stressed in annoyance. "am currently trying to ignoring you and bask in the Sun. Because… well, to put it frankly, today you're acting weird. You're the type of person to avoid all conversation with me, yet, you seem so persistent today. It's very unattractive."

"Unattractive? Why do I have to seem attractive to you?" He smirked, and the conversation seemed to have been further interesting her.

"Well, I don't really know," Ino propped her body up with her elbows. She squinted her eyes at the incandescent sun. "Just because your lazy and could pass for a homeless man doesn't mean you can't be unbelievably gorgeous." She shrugged as if it were a common saying. "I'll be completely honest—you have body to die for, but your stupid personality gets in the way of it like, all the time."

"I see…" The male broke out into a haughty smirk at the discreet complement. While she glanced away for a quick second—as a result, she was _completely_ vulnerable. He crawled closer to her body, before kneeling over her fragile frame.

"H-hey!" She stammered, glancing at both arms on either side of her head. "G-get off me, pervert!" The blonde's hands suddenly went straight up to his chest in a futile attempt to throw him off. "Move!"

"So that's why?" He asked. He could sense her confusion from his incomplete question in her glassy eyes, and unexpectedly _loved _it. "That's why you dream of me? Because you think I'm attractive and you can't make a move?"

The blush on her cheeks was enough to speak a thousand words.

"If I wanted to make a move I would have already made one! I'm not a shy girl!"

"No, you're not, but you're a stubborn girl," he stated, and then went in for the _kill_. He kissed her, and _surprise_, _surprise_, she didn't resist.

_Damn him, damn him, damn him! Burn in hell!_ she screamed in her mind, because she hated being at the hands of anyone, primarily a cocky teammate. When he pulled away, she glared at him—without the absence of blushing, of course, "I hate you."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**_Owari_**

* * *

Authoress' Note: Aw, Ino, you hate Shikamaru? Well we have something in common then: I hate this wretched chapter! I hate it with the burning passion of a thousand suns! I hate OOCness, and yet I see it everywhere!

OOC, OOC, OOC!

Well, if you feel this chapter is as pathetic as I do, then don't review. However, if you still have hope for me, then go ahead and review.


	10. Flower 10: Beautiful Dreamer

Authoress' Note: Wow, I've been on a roll as of late. With all the writing and the reading and the… writing and the reading. XD. Now, to the matters at hand, has anyone else had problems with bolding, italics, and underlining? I mean, I had to m·a·j·o·r·l·y edit some of my stories because of it. About an hour of my life was wasted doing just that… Heh. _-shakes head helplessly-_ Read on.

P.S. Yukina sucks cow dung when it comes to writng angst, but she tried to anyway. Haha.

Disclaimer: I own this—in my small knowledge—entire plot, okay? So if you're out there Kishimoto-sama, or if you're reading this, (_-winks-_) or if you feel the same way I do about Naruto (_-Completely in LOVE with the show and him! Sexy!-_) or ShikaxIno, (_-favorite couple-_) then don't you dare sue me! ;p

_

* * *

_**Flowers of Meaning**

Flower 10: Beautiful Dreamer

__

Pink Camellia — Longing For You

She was not certain when she had spent the first, lonely night outdoors, or even how long she had been there. All she was sure of was that the first night was absolute agony. The sound of shrilling cicadas putting her to sleep was a charming prospect in the beginning, but after only about an hour of listening to the insects, her ears began ringing.

Although it was well into summer, when night fell, she could have sworn she recalled herself shivering. There was always the ever-irritating insect as well—the infamous mosquito. Konoha's insect repellents proved to be horribly ineffective—even when applied before slumber; she would wake with tiny lumps on her skin.

However, no matter how dire the circumstances, it was necessary for Ino to withstand it. Her husband of a mere two months had been sent on a 'dangerous,' Tsunade had explained, 'possibly life-threatening mission that could span as long as a year.' Had she known that, she most likely would have accompanied him, no matter the objections.

Alas, she had no idea.

The blonde woke one sunrise with no warmth at her side—no loving spouse to whisper sweet greetings of the morning in her ear. In his place was crisp white sheet of paper, a simple rose at its edge. The words inscribed on it were neat in cursive, seemingly written slowly, as if he had been pensive over the matter.

After that, it took only a single trip to Tsunade's office to become informed. In turn, Ino made it a fact that _she_ would be the first to welcome him with a barrage of wet kisses. To accomplish this, she would camp out in front of the village gate for _one _year, and after that time had passed, she would search for him herself. (Because Tsunade forbade her to go before then, explaining that she would be apprehended if she attempted to do so.)

The blonde stared up at twinkling stars in the sky, finding it the only thing able to stabilize her. She turned to lie on her side on the blanket she had spread in the grass.

Ever since the day he left, Ino would envisage him, and the night he finally came _home. _It was obviously too surreal, him showing up to the village without a scratch and wearing a lazy, lopsided smile. He would just stand coolly at the gates, hands in his pockets appearing nonchalant, watching his teary wife and instantly breaking into a knowing smirk. Then, when she would finally run in his arms and go for the long awaited kiss, everything disappeared.

She cursed herself for always coming around to reality.

She shut her eyelids yearningly and mused, _And even thought I know it's going to happen again—pathetic as it is—I'm still going to fall asleep. Even if I can't fully, if I were to just get close enough so that it seems genuine…_

Chuckling softly, the woman whispered bitterly, "Pathetic…"

__

…But I know I'll still wait.

Gradually, her body grew weak, and she was certain of what was to come. Sleep fell upon her almost instantly, and she immediately felt warmer. Trapped in a dream world, she opened her eyes, only to see him standing at the gates—same hands in his pockets, same knowing smirk.

_She frowned at him, wondering why the male decided to torment her during her one true period of peace—her sleep. Fists balled angrily, the women stormed up to him. She stabbed him in the chest with her finger after every livid word, "Why do you keep doing this to me?! If you're not going to come back… then just don't!"_

_His smug expression slowly twisted into bewilderment. "The hell are you talking about? I am back, so why aren't you happy? Where are the tears of joy? The endless kisses? Some loving wife you are… troublesome…"_

_"What?! Some loving husband you are! You keep showing up and then just leaving me again! Why can't you stay?! Where could you possibly always be going Shikamaru?!" The blonde bit back tears. "No one else waited for you like I did… so why aren't **you** happy?" _

_"I am happy but," the male pointed to his face, "I don't smile. You knew that when I married you. During the proposal, the ceremony, the… honeymoon…" The male trailed off at the thought of the vigorously blissful carnal night. "…I never smiled, but I'm happy nonetheless." _

_"No you're not," she stated bitterly, clearing her cheeks with her rough shirtsleeve. "If you were, then you wouldn't run all the time."_

_Shikamaru remained silent for a brief moment before swathing his arm around her waist, the other resting lightly on the back her neck. Grunting in discontentment at her tearstained face, he assured, "I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."_

_Suddenly, she who had been leaning against him, tumbled forward. Heartbeat suddenly erratic, the man before her once again vanished. _

_She hastily glanced to her left. _

_No one. _

_She glanced to her right. _

_No one._

_No trees. _

_No nothing. _

_Again, she was alone._

_It was a dream turned nightmare._

The woman shot forward to a sitting position while screaming in sheer anguish. She drew her knees to her chest, sobbing in the crook formed by them. "I-I'm scared of it," she whispered to herself whilst trembling. "I don't want to sleep anymore… you'll be there… and I'll always believe it's real…"

Ino gripped the sides of her heads in a futile attempt to cease the whirlwind of mixed emotions. "Leave me alone… just go _away_…"

"I told you not to do this."

Azure eyes widened, as the words had not been produced by her. There was a comfortable warmth that engulfed her, one that caused her breath to hitch. "Sh-Shikamaru…?"

"Don't you remember? I thought I told you not to shed petty tears over me," he whispered into the night.The man ran his fingers through her lustrous blonde hair soothingly. "Is this what you'll do whenever I leave for a mission? What will you do when I die?"

"You're not real, so you _don't _die," she moaned sorrowfully into his chest. Although she was one hundred percent sure he was a figment of her imagination, any portion of him was something for her to hold close to her heart. "I know it… because you'll disappear soon… The only thing you're good for is plaguingmy imagination, after all..."

"What are you talking about? I'm back from the mission, so why aren't you happy? Where are the tears of joy? The endless kisses?"

"You always say that!" Ino screamed, clutching the side of his shirt tightly in her hand. "You always do! You say that and then hug me like you are now, and when I start believing that it could be reality, you disappear! You always manage to shatter my resolve… you're destroying me, Shikamaru…" _And I thought you loved me…_

"I can't quite say I follow you, Ino, but I'm here in the flesh," the male smirked. The loving grip around her body tightened and he whispered huskily in her ear, "This _is_ reality; I'm here to stay." He mused silently for a short time before his brain finally came to an intelligent conclusion. "What, you're having dreams about me?"

"They're _nightmares_, Shikamaru…" She corrected, melting into her incubi's encirclement. "Why were you gone for so long? I was worried sick…"

"Nothing for the first four months. It was a large area to scout, and we managed to wipe out the occasional enemy. Then, the coward sent us on a troublesome wild goose chase that managed to span two months. It wasn't exactly my intention to be away from you that long, especially after we had just gotten married."

Immediately afterwards, there was nothing but silence. It was only interrupted by the light hiccups emitting from the woman in his arm. He held her tighter against his chest. "It's not a dream, because dreams aren't fulfilling."

__

And yet, I'm fulfilled…

xo-XoX-ox

Ino rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

The woman drew her knees to her chest, before wrapping her arms around her legs. She wearily hid her face in the space created by her legs. _What's the point? I don't even get it anymore. I'm tired of the waiting, and the hoping, and the dreaming…_

She spared a glance at the empty space in her bed.

__

You lied, Shikamaru.

* * *

**_Owari_**

* * *

Authoress' Note: Hehe. Can you say super cheesy? I can: SUPER CHEESY! Sorry guys, I'm slowly losing my mojo and starting to suck at this whole writing thing more and more.

P.S. They end of the story is like the only thing that really happens...

Anyways…

How was it? Any good? Better than the rest? Fit to be the best? Will you be my guest…

And just review?

Review…

Yup, that'll be the blue button that says 'GO.'

The pretty blue 'GO' button is…

…right…

…down…

…here.

XD

Click me!


	11. Flower 11: First Kiss — Part One

Authoress' Note: Two-shot. Nuff said.

* * *

**Flowers of Meaning**

Flower 11: First Kiss — Part One

_White Violet __—__ Let's Take a Chance_

Silence.

The room was silent. Whether it was because of sheer shock, or impending laughter, he was not quite sure of, but it would all somehow center back to him, and the blonde currently standing before him.

He suddenly stood with an ominous screech caused by his wooden chair. Unsurely, He prepared to remove himself from the uncomfortable environment. His fists were balled and lying flat on the ligneous table, and he wouldn't dare glance up at the blazing azure eyes set on him.

He heard her growl, certainly growing impatient. "Well?!" Her angered scream seemed to echo throughout the classroom. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?! Go ahead! Now isn't the time to be tongue tied! Say—"

"Just shut up…" he mumbled quietly, but it made it to her ears nonetheless. "You don't even know what you're talking about…"

The man in the front of the room slammed his hands down on his desk. "Ino, sit down! There is no need for confrontation!"

"And you have the audacity…!" She grabbed his clothes tightly in her petite hands—ignoring her sensei—and if not for the desk separating them, would have surely ripped him to shreds. "I don't care how smart you think you are! You're really just a terrible person in disguise, priding yourself on belittling the ones around you! You strut around like your better than us, and that's the same reason why you're always _alone__—_you have no real friends! You're spoiled, pretentious, conceited, self-centered, and…"

The people around him—his classmates—could only stare in awe as she struggled to get the irate retort out of her system. Then, they gasped, as they witnessed the boy grasp both her wrists in his hands, and gently pry them off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You're in no place to—"

He released her immediately, and with his head once again downcast, said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Sorry." It was sincere, though he knew full and well that she would not believe so.

He then simply turned his back, and left the room broodingly.

Ino knitted her brows, balling her fists in the fury that still lingered, despite his apology. She clenched her teeth seethed. She sunk into a seat, sending those who met her eyes glares of warning.

.……………………………….………………………………xox……………………………….……………………………….

Even as exited the school area, his cheeks were stained red. It was _pathetic_, really, that even after being publicly humiliated by her, he still liked her. In spite of everything (her _hating _him) the feelings were still there. Three years was a prolonged period of time, some of which were long enough for him to realize that he _loved_ her.

Three years… it had been three long years since he met her. It was not a meeting in literal terms—being completely mesmerized by someone's beauty was not a meeting—but it was the first time he had set eyes on her. She was just another eleven-year-old girl at first glance (and that was what he wanted, just a regular girl) however, it opened his eyes that regular wasn't always necessarily good.

'Extraordinary,' he would most likely define her as. From her 'mood swings' to her complete _fawning_ over Sasuke, it was amazing as to how she had become so prestigious among the school. It may have been her awe-striking looks, her dazzling eyes, and now, at the matured age of fourteen, curvaceous…

Shikamaru did not know, after all, he was never too good with analyzing things. It required too much work.

The male glanced down at the street covered with tiny bits of gravel, and realized hat those thoughts may as well been evanescent. She felt nothing but pure wrath toward him, and there was nothing he could do to change it.

"Hey, Shikamaru, wait up!" The male halted at the call of his name, only to see his blonde 'friend' run up beside him. Shikamaru continued his stride forward, and knitted his brows in annoyance at the other male's relentless stare.

"What do you want?" He finally asked.

"Huh?!" The male suddenly yelled, as if on edge about something. His blue eyes widened, and he glanced over both his shoulders, paranoid. "I didn't say anything!"

"Quit screaming!" He responded. "What're you acting all weird for anyway?!"

"Oh, hm…" Naruto calmed down, and averted his eyes toward the blue sky, only vaguely wondering why sensible words failed him at the moment. "Yeah…" He pressed aimlessly, scratching his head.

He gritted his teeth, "Out with it."

"Oh… yeah… I was thinking that that might be a good idea… hm…" He folded his arms across his chest. "You alright, man? I mean, with the way Ino flipped out on you and everything… and they way you apologized then left in the middle of class…"

"That's all you wanted to ask me?" he asked exasperatedly. "Why would you even so much as assume that I'm depressed?"

"Well, I know ya like her so… I'd be depressed if it happened to me…" He trailed off, seeming to have something else on his mind. The blonde student mumbled a quick nothing to himself, before speaking again. "So, what did you do to her anyway?"

He shrugged, as if uncaring. "I don't know."

"Stop lying! We're both guys here aren't we?!" Naruto laughed loudly and unnecessarily, before slinging his arm around the other male's neck. "You can tell me! I'll try not to tell anyone; promise!"

Shikamaru stopped dead in his tracks, and shoved his arm away. "I can't tell you what I don't know, idiot. Pressing the matter won't help at all. Okay? So leave me alone."

"Wait, you're serious?" The blond knitted his eyebrows, stopping as well. "Then why did you apologize?"

"Because males do that when they screw up, even if it has no effect. At least you can say you tried."

"What?! Then what the hell are we doing standing around here?! Let's go back and tell her that whatever you did— _didn't_ do was a complete misunderstanding! I'm sure she's probably still wandering about the school!"

Before Naruto could run off, Shikamaru grasped the back of his collar, halting his leave. "As I said, at least I can say I tried. If she didn't listen to me, she certainly won't to you. Just leave it alone. I'll deal with it by myself."

"You're certainly not doing a good job!" he yelled frustrated. "See?! This is why everyone thinks that you and teme are gay!" Shikamaru's face visibly darkened, but Naruto continued nonetheless. "Go and straighten things out and go on with your non-homosexical life!"

"I said leave it alone!" He continued forward after snapping at him. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he remained defiant to all of Naruto's prods. "And the word's homosexual!"

As the blonde watched his retreating back, he scowled and thought up a solution. "Hm… Sakura-chan's often really proactive about these things…" He paused. "Proactive… I think I need a dictionary…"

.……………………………….………………………………xox……………………………….……………………………….

"Naruto told me that Shikamaru was depressed yesterday after you blew up on him." Sakura informed as she took a seat on the red and white checkered picnic sheet beside her friend.

It seemed as though Ino had resorted to studying in the park, as if seeking serenity. She had found a spot underneath a tree (though it wasn't necessary, as day had already turned to evening) far away from the center of the park. It was amazing that Sakura had even found her through the sea of trees and squirrels.

Sakura dismissed the thought and continued, "Don't you have anything to say about it? You don't you feel sorry for him?"

"No—the stupid jerk got what he deserved," she snapped, not bothering to meet the other girl's eyes. Her eyes remained on the paper before her, racking her brain for any feasible answer. "Why would I feel any sort of pity toward him? I bitched him out for a good reason."

"Yeah? And what would that be?" Sakura raised an eyebrow attentively. "Look, whatever the reason may be—rational or not—he _did_ apologize. That's all women ever want when a man messes up (even if he _didn't_ mess up). Whatever he did, you can't change the past."

"True, but he didn't have the mess up the past in the first place… the bastard." She did not bother to acknowledge the small pang of guilt that was bothering her. It had been there since yesterday, but anger did not allow her to act on it.

"Y'know Ino, I'm _envious_ of you…"

Ino rolled her eyes at the comment. "How so?"

Sakura sat back on the blanket with a feigned grin of pure bliss. "Well, I'm not a big fan of fairytales, but when one actually occurs… it can make a believer in a person."

Ino dropped her pen and stared at her as if she had gone crazy. "What do you mean?"

She redirected her gaze at the horizon, reveling the view of the dim orange sun. "Isn't it just every girl's dream to find a man who's just _obsessed_ with her? It is mine. But, sadly, that type of guy is only one in a million. You know, someone who will always love you in the face of adversity _and _beautiful women. Get it?"

"The only thing I '_get_' is that you've completely gone off the deep end. That scenario has absolutely _nothing_ to do with my situation. How does that even apply?" Ino glanced at her watch, determined to space herself form the delirious girl as soon as possible.

"Isn't it obvious?! The guy's completely in love with you!"

"What?" Her expression soured further. "How would _you_ know something like that?"

"Three years is a _long_ time to like someone! In fact, it's going on four! 'Like' can easily transform to _love_ in four years, Ino. I thought you'd know that, with all your soap opera watching." Sakura shook her head at the blonde's lack of rationality.

"Love is such a strong term though…" Ino trailed off in thought, and almost blushed at the possibility. "No! I could almost slap myself for even considering that! _He's_ the reason I'm in this mess right now anyways! I can't think about him in that way! I _hate_ him!"

"No, you think you _have _to hate him," The other woman replied in a soft tone. "Summer school isn't so bad, right? Who cares if you have to go?"

Ino wailed, "I do! My parents and I were planning this super-ly awesome-ly amazing trip! Do you know how long I've wanted to get away from Japan?! You don't! And now I'll be stuck all alone while my parents go on some romantic getaway!" She suddenly fell back on the blanket, groveling in her own self pity.

"You say it as if it were a bad thing!" The roseate student stood over her friend, staring down at her incredulously. Sakura's face twisted into an unsightly frown, one that gave her forehead wrinkles, at Ino's sullenness. "What sane teenage wouldn't want to be alone over summer break?! No complaining! No curfews! And best of all, no parents!"

Ino glared at the girl standing above her. "And worst off all, summer school!" She screamed in response. "I hate the Nara! Screw his love for me! Damn him straight to—"

Sakura quickly interjected, "You know what, let's get something straight: you don't even know if it was even him yet, and the first person you blame is someone that's in love with you? You have completely lost your mind. If you were to ask me for advice, I'd tell you to get that stick out of your ass and go find him. Then, straighten things out."

Sakura rolled her teal eyes, before turning away to the distant horizon. The sun was partially invisible due to it's setting, and cast a soft golden hue on the lush trees and grass. It was a clear indication that night was soon to come.

"Fine, forget what I said. But when you're forty-four years old, looking like you're eighty and harboring three-hundred forty seven cats, just remember that some other woman is lying in bed with a man that could have supported you. And, that Haruno Sakura advised you, but you were too foolish to upon it. Humph, whatever. Do what you want."

Ino merely stayed where she was, not bothering to acknowledge Sakura's departure. The girl stared up at orange tinted clouds, and watched as they passed by gradually. As a cool breeze met her face, she attempted to recall something one of her had told her.

"She's clueless when it comes to boys… " she whispered to no one, "Stupid Nara…"

_She always gets A's in all her classes, so she should be the last one speaking on summer school, _she thought bitterly. Again, her face twisted into pure disdain. _She's really smart, so much so that she probably knows how to get what she wants… That little sneak. She's pressuring me to get with Shikamaru so she can have Sasuke-kun to herself. Some friend._

She sighed._ But… love? It's probably some plot to get me to start liking him. I'm not that dumb…_

Helpless, Ino finally agreed with… _Sakura_. "I'll definitely regret this… I know I will…" She growled. She gathered her belongings, determined to find the boy that haunted her thoughts.

.……………………………….………………………………xox……………………………….……………………………….

Walking through the park with her book bag in tow, she made it certain to find the male before nightfall. It would be difficult though, attempting to find someone in Tokyo.

She caught another person in her peripheral vision, and on instinct, turned to look at it fully. When she did turn, however, she wished she hadn't. Finding Shikamaru was not supposed to be a difficult task, she had decided, but there he was, adjacent to her.

The male sat on the bench with is head tipped back, _sleeping_.

_Sleeping? _Ino thought, _Sleeping in public is so tacky. This just gives me another reason to hate you, idiot._

"Girl, don't stare."

She drew in a sharp breath at his sudden words. It was undeterminable as to when he had waken, or if he had even been asleep in the first place. She squinted her eyes at his bitter words, and considered leaving at that very second.

"I—"

"Haven't you ever heard that it's rude to stare? You'd be the first to reproach someone for a misdeed, yet the first to commit one yourself," he stated boldly. The male opened his eyes, simply eyeing her, as if waiting for an answer. "I thought so."

Her mouth hung slightly ajar in disbelief. "Are you calling me a hypocrite?!"

"No," he sighed an turned away.

"You implied it!"

"Listen," he began sternly, "I have no intention of listening to you yell at me again, alright? I've apologized, so you have nothing else to say to me. You told me to stay away, and that's what I'm trying to do."

"I…" Luckily, before she could break into a scream, she held her tongue. Her voice lowered considerably as she stared down at the lush green vegetation beneath her. "I didn't say stay away…"

"You _implied_ it."

"Touché…" Ino muttered under her breath derisively. She took a few cautious steps forward, waiting for him to ask a harsh question. Although she expected one, it ever came. More of these steps were taken, until she had successfully seated herself on the cool bench beside him. At that moment, she damned herself for wearing such a short skirt, because it was much too cold for her exposed thighs.

At that moment, Shikamaru also damned himself for… being male. Honestly, he had never seen such a short piece of clothing in his life. In all actuality, he was not sure if should have even been categorized as such.

Every now and again, while sitting in an uncomfortable silence, his eyes would trail down to her lap, and he would damn himself again. He blamed it on Ino: was it not an unwritten rule that legs must be folded at all times whilst sporting skirts? In _public_, no less.

Had she no decency as being a member of the female species, with female attributes? Had she no common _modesty_?

He did not seem to mind much, though.

The girl suddenly cleared her throat, and with it, his eyes came up to her face. Hopefully, in the midst of the sunset, his red tinted cheeks would go unnoticed.

She face away from him, pressing her legs together tightly. "_Hentai_," she hissed, "I'm not that easy, you jerk." She disregarded the heat rising to her cheeks.

He replied quietly, "You think too negatively. I wasn't even…"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" She grabbed the ends of her skirt, attempting in vain to lengthen it. "What I do need to talk about is…! I just wanna apologize, okay? What I did yesterday was rude, and due to the lack of evidence, uncalled-for. So, I'm sorry!"

It was a great mystery as to why she chose to scream an apology, but the fact that she was screaming was a clear sign that she was irritated.

It was best to leave that certain situation alone.

"In that case," he began, sitting straight once more. "I take my apology back."

"What?! Why?! I deserve an apology!" Ino yelled hysterically. In order to give her words emphasis, she stood and towered over him, pointing an angry finger. "You _should_ apologize! You're… You're just a big fat saboteur! You _stole_ my homework and cost me twenty percent of my grade! Forty percent that I cannot make up, mind you!"

"Why didn't you do your homework and class work when you were supposed to? If you had, this stupid project wouldn't effect your grade that much," He explained. At her scoff, he shrugged. "Summer school it is then."

"Shut up!" She reproached. "You could at least be sympathetic!" The girl growled and narrowed her eyes at him. She hissed, "In fact, it was _my_ mistake for apologizing to you! _You_ can go screw yourself!" Fed up with his attitude, his face, and _him _all together, she turned away into the oncoming night with a 'humph,' determined to leave dramatically.

Suddenly, "Ino…"

Seething, she balled her fists and turned to see what exactly the male wanted. No matter what is was, she decided, it would not work out in his favor. "What do you wa—" Her words were stillborn—they died in her throat. When she turned around, she was surprised to not see the bench, but his _face_.

"You left your—" Before he complete stumbled over her (because she was troublesome, and halted her walking unexpectedly) he grabbed both her shoulders to steady himself.

And then there was silence.

It was a silence that he remembered form the previous day. He was looking into the same blue eyes, and even though as angry, confusion was laced in them.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "_What is it that you want_?"

Ino was going to be outraged beyond compare.

He knew that.

Though, it did not stop him.

Without warning, he kissed her.

And she stopped. She stopped _completely_. Her mind went completely blank, so much so that she was hardly able to feel. But she did not have to feel anything—not his hands nor lips—to process what was currently happening.

She was being kissed.

_A kiss…_

_for me…_

_by Shikamaru._

It only lasted a second—one dammed fleeting second—before her mind began operating once more, and she shoved him away roughly. Her cheeks were stained pink, albeit angry out of her mind.

"What in the **bloody** hell was that?!" She gritted her teeth at him. "You vile, disgusting, nasty, nasty pervert! You poor excuse for a man! I go out of my way to apologize, and you… and you… you completely and utterly violate me! You dirty violatoror person!!"

Despite her incorrect English, he found it an completely irrelevant matter to discuss at the time. "You—"

"No! I don't want to hear a word out of your deflowering mouth! Just… just stay the hell away from me! And to think, I actually started—" She stopped, finding the words useless as of now. "I really do hate you after all!" Before he could speak for himself, she stomped away, clear into the darkness.

.……………………………….………………………………xox……………………………….……………………………….

She mashed her feet on the sidewalk, determined to vent somehow. She balled her fists, seething. _A kiss! A kiss! The nerve of some boys! Do I __**look**__ like a person to go around giving out random kisses? No! No I don't! Yet, he did it! He kissed me smack-dab on the lips with no regard to my personal feelings! That is __**not**__ love!_

The girl padded herself down, searching for her cell phone. After finding the item, she slammed her finger down on one. (Thank god for speed dial.) It didn't take too many rings before the phone was answered.

"_Moshi Mosh__—__"_

"Cut the bull shit Sakura!" She wailed into the phone hysterically. "I hate you! All because of you, I lost my innocence in the middle of the stupid park!"

"_Ino?"_ The woman on the other end seemed to be at a terrible loss. _"What are you talking about? Lost your innocence…?" _There was a pause for the sake of pondering. _"Whore! I asked you to talk to him! Not to… give it up! Shame on you, you filthy, filthy girl!"_

Ino frowned at the fact that her friend whom she _assumed_ would always have her back screamed at her. She wasn't the one at fault, he was! She was completely surprised! It was a sneak attack! She was the victim! The kissee!

Wait…

She growled frustrated as she descended cement stairs. She really did dislike taking the subways—what with the busy crowds and all—but this was an exception. After what she had been through, there were likely to be more perverts prowling on the dark streets of Tokyo.

"I didn't do that you dirty minded slut!" She received confused glances, hushed whispers, and was wary of the few people that walked farther away from her. Lowering her voice slightly, "The boy you held so highly is a… pervert! He _kissed_ me!"

"_Oh?" _Sakura giggled on the other end. _"How was it? Were his lips all soft and supple like you had imagined? Was is hot and steamy? Are you having fantasies about the lustful moment right now?"_

"Oh, grow up!" She wailed, entering a subway car. Ino sat down on the nearest bench, beside a rather odd looking male—she paid him no mind. "_He_ kissed _me_! Not the other way around!"

"_It takes two to tango, you know."_

"Shut up! I—" Ino spared a glance at the man beside her, who was uncomfortably close. He had dark tousled hair, bloodshot onyx eyes, and a short, scratchy looking beard. And he _reeked_ of alcohol. _Great, drunken businessman, _she thought, noting the suit. "Sir, refrain from getting any closer, or the repercussions will be dire. Arigato." She put on her best smile.

He grunted.

"_What was that?"_ The girl on the other end asked.

"Oh, uh, never mind. Anyways, I did no tangoing! He just sprung it on me! I would have stopped it **long** before it started had I known!" When the underground train jerks forward, the male beside her 'accidentally' lost his balance. His upper body was literally all over her.

Ino was utterly repulsed at his scent, and had to suppress the urge to gag. "E-ew, _gross_! Get off me! Yuck!" She shoved him, and stood immediately afterwards, holding a bar to steady herself. "Alright Sakura, look: I'm on a subway, and I need to go. _Now_."

"_O-oh. __**Oh**__. I'll see you at school tomorrow, then. Be careful."_

"Yeah," Ino sighed, flipping her phone to a close. Why was her life so complicated? Was it to much to ask to just go to school, graduate with honors, be a successful flawless model, and have a businessman husband that all woman vied for?

Maybe…

But then, _Shikamaru _came into the picture. He just had to sabotage her work for his own sick pleasures, send her on a guilt trip for yelling at him, and then kiss her when she attempted to make peace with him (despite the fact that he was no better than dirt!).

Where had she gone wrong?

A tickling on the back of her thigh, and she flared. Ino turned angrily, glaring at the man. "I am not in the mood for perverts!" She drove her foot between his legs, and watched in satisfaction as he cringed.

"Humph." There were eyes on her back as she walked to the far back, taking a seat away from most passengers. She sighed, and slumped forward in her seat.

_My life really does suck._

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Authoress' Note: I don't wanna hear it. The flower for this _two_-_shot _is accurate. Yep, completely accurate. And, please do note, that it is a two-shot. Haha. So, review. Cause, you know, I just updated in like, less than twenty four hours. I deserve it.

P.S. Did I miss any scene breakers? I might have, cause fanfiction has not been up to par lately. Tell me so I can fix it.


	12. Flower 12: Emptiness

Authoress' Note: Sorry to say, but this will not be as quite as 'cheerful' (if you would call it that) as the others. I wanted to try something… I dunno, but does it matter? Read it and be exuberant.

Warning: Present tense. I _really_ want to extend my writing styles.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

****

Flowers of Meanings

Flower 12: Emptiness

__

Jonquil — Love Me, Desire For Affection Returned

It is a hot day when Ino begins the search for her teammate. She doesn't know exactly why she feels as though she needs to see him—she is feeling oddly empty, and has a woman's premonition that today is a fine day to go out and fill that lingering space.

She doesn't go out of her way to find him—she doesn't need to, for she already knows where he is. He is on a hill just on the outskirts of the village, which happens to have the best view of the sky in the world (it is no coincidence that he chose that spot years ago, she decides.)

It is no surprise when she finds him laying in the lush grass idly. She knows he knows she is there, yet shows no sign of it. She sighs, because she also knows that Shikamaru isn't one for greetings (and she also doesn't seem to mind.)

The blond takes a comfortable seat in the grass, and pokes him in the cheek playfully, before asking, "You still alive, Shikamaru-kun?" And when he slaps her hand away, grumbling scornfully, she cannot stop the giggle that was bubbling inside her from erupting.

He blushes just slightly, and it goes unnoticed because her blue eyes are filled with tears of mirth.

It takes a couple of short seconds before the laughter dies down, and Ino is overcome with the calmness he experiences everyday. She moves from her sitting position and gets on all fours, crawling to the side of him. There, she sits beside his head, and without warning, gently lift his head, and places it in her lap.

He can only stare up at her confusedly, and wonder why his partner wishes to be affectionate on today of all days. He doesn't question it though, he only replies with a pleasant scowl, and his cheeks turning a healthy shade of red. Her lap is actually quite comfortable, he comes to realize after the initial shock.

After staring at her for a while, and reveling in deep blue, he redirects his eyes at his second love.

Ino is more than satisfied when he doesn't pull away, or grumble on about how she should keep her hands to herself sometimes. Her hands soon find his soft hair, where she effectively snaps the elastic band holding his hair in place.

As the band snaps, so do his eyes to her. She shrugs, and tosses the now useless item in the grass far away from them, just so he won't find the item and attempt to mend it.

She smiles softly, and runs her fingers through his hair as she had intended to. For some peculiar reason, the feeling of his hair on her fingers is _divine—_even though it is not as moisturized as it _should_ be (obvious neglect).

Shikamaru turns away, his cheeks red again, but still making no effort to cease the caressing. He seems to enjoy her touch, actually, as his eyes close soon after.

And that, it appears, is enough an invitation for her. With her free hand, she takes her blonde hair, and flips it over a shoulder, for it will surely serve to be a nuisance for her objectives. She leans down and closes her eyes, determined to slip into an utter bliss once she claims his lips.

Sadly, however, he pushes her slightly, just so he can sit up himself. His face is impassive, and he doesn't acknowledge the hurt that is painfully present on her face. He simply asks for an elastic band, and she takes one of the many holding her hair up, and flings it at him.

He sighs, but gathers his hair and puts it in a ponytail nonetheless.

Just then, another presence joins them. Ino turns her head, and is surprised to see Temari of the Sand standing there, in all her smug glory. She knits her eyebrows, and is disappointed to realize that this was the reason she was pushed away. Perhaps Shikamaru would have done the same thing had it been Chouji, or Kurenai-sensei…

The older woman places her hands on her hips, smirking at the scene before her. "If I didn't interrupt anything, then is there room for one more?" She raises her eyebrow hopefully.

_Yes—you interrupted something. And no—there is no room for the likes of you,_ she thinks, and wishes desperately that she had the guts to say it out loud. She does, she knows she does, but she doesn't wish to reveal such an ugly, jealous side to Shikamaru

She spares him a glance. A glance of questioning. Shikamaru meets her eyes, and she is aware that he recognizes the look in her eyes. She expects a certain answer from him, one that will make her happy, but—

"Tch, why ask us? Not like we own the spot…"

—he disappoints her.

Someday soon, he will have to make up for that. But for the time being, he can no longer look her in the eye, for he has let her down.

Temari takes a comfortable seat between them, (and doesn't seem the least bit awkward by doing so) completely ignoring Ino—whether purposefully or accidentally, she does not know— chatting to Shikamaru about why she is in Konoha, and why she had time to be there and talk with him.

The male replies by nodding every so often, and replying with 'tch, ' 'che,' and the occasional and effortless one word answers.

Ino just sits there, squinting her eyes at the horizon and suddenly feeling out of place. No, no, it was _wrong_. Temari had come uninvited, so _she_ should have been the one playing the third wheel, not Ino. And the more she thinks about it, the more it makes her feel as though she is only good enough to always come in second.

Her self-esteem is growing weaker as stays in the situation, so she chooses to stand and leave quietly. Perhaps if the conversation with Temari is as rousing as she thinks it is, he won't notice.

She doesn't feel his hard gaze piercing into her back.

* * *

The next day, when Ino is sure Temari is no longer present in the village, she seeks out Shikamaru once again, since the previous day was an obvious failure. The emptiness that had been in her chest is still there, though it seems to have grown hollower.

The second she is within earshot, he asks her of her sudden leave the day before.

She smiles, and it is a smile that hurts him severely—it is not one of love: the one he is used to. It is a smile that says she wants everything to be okay even though it isn't. It is a smile that says she wants to act as though nothing bothers her. It is a smile that says she doesn't wish to confess to him.

A blank smile.

And it hurts him: the thought that she assumes he can't help her.

When she takes a seat beside in the grass, she is surprised that by his own will, he lays his head in her lap. His eyes find her, and she is obviously confused by his actions. Shikamaru was never the affectionate type. Never.

The mood was there, just like yesterday, and he orders: "Finish what you started."

She wants to, but feels as though Shikamaru needs to be assured to her. She has had trouble like this in the past with men, and does not want to start with the bickering over him.

"Do you love me?" A simple question. If he answers correctly, he knows that she will be satisfied. Before he has a chance, though, her fingers find his hair, and she snaps his band.

"I do," he says, smirking. She blushes, but doesn't know why. She had expected that answer, though deep down, she knew there may have been a small chance of rejection.

That was no longer the case.

She leans down (and glances quickly to her left then right, just to check for any possible interruptions) and claims his lips _before _anything distracting comes their way. She is walking on air (the sound of birds, a soft breeze) as she kisses him, and has truly discovered bliss.

That void—

that pesky little annoyance of a void

—was filled.

* * *

**_Owari_**

* * *

Authoress' Note: I know, I promised part two to first kiss, and I'll do it, but I was side tracked. Cause I was like, "What flower was it that I used the Jonquil?" And then, it hadn't been used, and I read the meaning, and I started to write. I mean, I was in the middle of writing part two to First Kiss.

-sigh-

Reveiw.


	13. Flower 13: Losers Like Us

Authoress' Note: An idea I got from Dimly. Hope I do you justice. (I KNOW it's overdue. Sorry!)

Noteier Note: As for the dress below, whatever you think looks pretty. Use the imagination.

Alert: Yeah, so I know I suck majorly, because this was supposed to be the conclusion for First Kiss. The next chapter is just lying on my computer begging to be competed, but there's this thing akin to writer's block (but not really actually) that's getting to me.

Noteier Than The Notier Note: I wrote the beginning of this a while ago, and I'm just now finishing it up, so sorry. I've just been overloading on sooooo much Michael Jackson (tearRIP) that when I was supposed to start writing again, I instead blasted "Smooth Criminal," or "Billie Jean," or "Who Is It," or "Rock With You," or "Human Nature," or "Dirty Diana," or "PYT," or "Give In To Me" or "Another Part of Me" or "Workin Day and Night," or… You get the point. -smile-

In addition, if you could, stop reading this uber-long authoress' note. I'd appreciate it, thanks.

* * *

_Summary_: Ino has finally gotten Sasuke to go on a date with her! And to the prom, no less! However, when his stoic attitude pushes her away, she meets Nara Shikamaru...

* * *

**Flowers Of Meaning**

Flower 13: Losers Like Us

_Viscaria — Will You Dance With Me?_

(For Dimly)

Elegant white silk glistened and glimmered under dim, florescent lighting. Gathering the soft fabric at her hip in the palm of her hand, she proceeded forward, being careful not to fall over her gown.

Ino weaved through the auditorium crowds effortlessly in heels. And despite the fact that her feet were killing her and the blaring music was giving her a massive headache, she had one goal in mind. One that she had to achieve no matter _what_ the odds. That goal was—

(_glance_)

—Sasuke…

Which was a goal she had somewhat already achieved. She had been fond of him (or something terribly close to it) since the beginning of senior year, which was months back. And although she would never admit that her affection for him was somewhat of a lost cause, it still did nothing to hinder her surprise when he asked her to prom.

In the beginning, she had questioned his motives (because he had shown no interest at all) but decided not to look into it, as she was afraid of disappointment.

For a moment, she halted her thoughts and ceased the fast walk. Her 'date' was standing before her, inactive and horribly impassive. Almost to the point of very annoyance.

Frankly, she _was_ annoyed.

Very annoyed.

Sasuke was a pretty face, and that was it. She hadn't seen him for nearly half the night, and when she finally found him, he was doing absolutely nothing but leaning against the wall in an air of smug superiority.

He was rather dashing in a black tuxedo, and his hand tucked in his pocket nonchalantly.

Frowning, Ino stomped forward until he was a few inches away. He didn't bother to look her way. His eyes were set forward, seemingly to stare at nothing at all.

Insulted, she seethed. "Hey, Sasuke, _asshole… _the least you could do was _look_ at me. God, do I really look that hideous? Not that you'd even notice…"

Without much interest, the male shifted his coal eyes, but not his head, which was not facing her. He ignored the latter statement, answering the question frankly. "No."

The blonde sighed hopelessly, and the 'compliment'—whatever it was—went over her head. "Then what _is_ it? I haven't seen you for like half the night and the dance is almost over. Can't you…" she paused, took a deep breath, before continuing, "Can't you at least spare me a dance, your highness?"

He could only smirk at the sardonicism and answered flatly, "Funny."

"Why are you even _here_? And what was the purpose of asking me, better yet?"

"It was a favor. Someone wanted to see you happy, and apparently having me for a night would do the trick," he explained rather uncaringly, allowing his eyes to drift off momentarily before quietly finishing, "For one reason or another…"

The blonde followed his gaze, before her eyes fell upon a roseate girl, with her curly hair pinned up neatly.

"Sakura did this…" Ino paused to digest the information. _Sakura did this…_ and she repeated it over and over again silently, as if restating it would make it sound right in her head. "To see me happy, she says?" By this time, her gaze had once again settled on the dark-haired teen, who didn't look as remorseful as he should have. "My God! Do I really look this desperate to everyone? I'm that much of a _joke_?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Like I said, it was a favor. If you wanna get mad or whatever, then spare me the drama, please. I didn't even wanna be here, so dance by yourself so I can take you home. I'm sick of this place."

"You know what? Screw you. I need no one's pity—neither yours nor hers." With that, she flung the white corsage at his feet and stomped away the best she could in heels. "I'll find my own way home!"

Coldly, and to himself, he whispered, "Like I care…"

~.-x-.~

Ino soon found herself on the outside of the building, angry and annoyed all at the same time, but too exhausted to give the matter any further thought. She plopped down on the steps of the school lazily, momentarily forgetting that she donned a white gown. _Screw it all. Tonight just sucks for me…_

When she took a deep breath to calm herself, she was surprised at the overwhelming odor of nicotine.

"What the hell…" When the blonde turned her head, she say a boy leaning against the building nonchalantly. "Smoking isn't good for you," she under her breath in a disgruntled manner, before turning away from the stranger.

"Really?" he began, clearly finding no interest in the conversation whatsoever. "I hadn't noticed."

The blonde was not amused by his sarcasm. "Ugh, whatever! Just put the stupid thing out!"

He retorted harshly, "Go somewhere else."

Ino inwardly twitched. _You've got to be freaking kidding me…_ Agitatedly, she rose from where she was sitting, and stomped into the nonchalant boy's face. He only raised an eyebrow at her action. Snatching the cigarette from his grasp, the blonde girl tossed it to the cold cement, before crushing it with her foot.

She smiled in victory.

"Tch… bitch." He slid his now cigarette-less hand into the pocket of his black trousers.

The victory smile fell quickly after the comment. "Well, _excuse_ me for not wanting to poison myself…" Her eyes narrowed. "Look, I've been through quite enough tonight, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult me."

"Ah, so your date ditched you too, huh?" he asked plainly, not seeming to actually care about the matter.

Ino furrowed her eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Yeah… she said she was going to the bathroom," he paused, "the one at her house, apparently." Sighing, the boy scratched his hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail. Afterward, he mumbled, "I really needed that cigarette…"

Inwardly, she mused about how he could be so brutally honest and not be embarrassed. Like _hell _would she ever say that someone ditched her at a dance, but by the looks of it, he didn't seem to care much.

Ino frowned. "Oh, well… my date didn't even _want_ to go with me! My 'best friend' told him to take me! My night has been _much _worse!"

"I'm sure," he agreed dryly.

"Sh-shut up…" Ino turned away from him. "Honestly, I could care less about the prom. But I absolutely _cannot_ leave without dancing without at least one guy. That's just… _lame_," her voice was almost a whisper.

"Yeah, it _is_," the boy agreed once more, wondering why this _girl _was still in his presence. _Girls talk too much…_

…he needed a cigarette.

Really.

Twirling around, she offered him her hand. "You," she began loudly, "Dance with me."

"Why?"

"B-because… we're like… kind of the same." Ino flashed him a demure smile.

He looked reluctant at this.

"C'mon! I'll let you tell everyone that you danced with me—"

_As if I'd want to_, he thought briefly.

"—so how bout it?" The extended hand nudged his arm. "Yamanaka Ino."

He stared at the hand for a moment, then at her face, which looked hopeful—as if it was something _strange_, and it was, in a sense—before a smirk formed on his lips. _Ah, what the hell…_ The male took her hand which was covered in silk, and used the limb to pull her close.

She gasped in shock—because as soon as he did, all she could smell was raw nicotine _again_, and some sort of intoxicating cologne—all of which she wasn't used to—but did nothing to break the close contact.

Holding her hand tightly, his warm breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "Nara Shikamaru, nice to meet you."

**

* * *

_The End_

* * *

**

Authoress' Note: Sorry. It was a drabble, at best, and LONG overdue. And a little weird to me at the end…

And since I haven't said anything on Fanfiction yet, long live the KingOfPop!

-ily! Mikey J!  
Don't believe the tabloids!  
Any who…

Now that I'm done acting like a huge fanatic (which I totally am)…

First kiss part two out soon.  
Was it any good, after my HUGE ass hiatus…?

Lol. I'm fourteen now too..  
Also, my new name is **-Sereniity Valentine-**.

SpreadTheNews!


	14. Flower 14: Perverts

Authoress Note: Long time no see. This should be the second part to First Kiss, but no, unfortunately, it's not. I don't know when I'll finish it either, because I'm intensely editing some stuff.

That being said… its **slightly** crackish, and it's a bit Chouji-centric.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own.

* * *

**Flowers Of Meaning**

Flower 14: Perverts

_Red Poppy — Pleasure _

They are only half-aware of Chouji's presence, it seems.

He doesn't actually care that his two teammates are currently standing in the middle of the clearing outright ignoring him—he's found a cozy, serene spot in the grass, one that is cool and nicely shaded. He decides that he's done with sparring for the day, but his teammates, being the over workers that they are, choose to continue until they have beaten one another into a bloody pulp.

As he opens his bag of chips—barbeque flavored, his favorite kind—he only half-listens as Asuma releases a mischievous chuckle from beside him. Chouji spares him a wary side glace, because in all actuality: he doesn't trust him. His sensei always appeared to be up to some sort of convoluted trickery, and _really_, he can't help but be suspicious because sometimes he thinks Asuma is a complete idiot.

"Watch closely now, Chouji," It seems as though Asuma can barely contain his snickers as he itches the think hair on his chin. Chouji brings the savory snack to his lips, and listens intently to his sensei's words. "I think—" another low chuckle. "—I think that Shikamaru and Ino could really teach you a thing or two…"

He almost doesn't want to glance back; he's afraid that he might find Shikamaru sleeping onto of Ino's decapitated body, or some sick joke of the sort. He cant resist the shudder that inches up his spine.

_Asuma is a sadist…_

Nevertheless, not actually knowing what to expect, Chouji directs his attention towards his two comrades. What he sees causes him to squint his eyes. _Is that…??_

Ino is stance is rigid, her back fully erect, as though she had been frightened by something, and there is kunai hanging loosely off of her index finer. And behind her… behind her is none other than Shikamaru. _…what the heck…?_

His arms goes around her bare waist, and Chouji can't help but gasp in anticipation…or mortification. At this point, his mind is so clouded with confusion that he can't really discern which.

His interest is now completely and utterly piqued. His bag of chips lay forgotten at the base of his knees, and beside him, Asuma can hardly contain his perverse excitement. There seems to be a permanent _grin_ etched onto the man's face.

He swallows when Shikamaru molds his body behind her to match her stance, and his other arm (the one that is not currently wrapped _tightlytightlytightly _over her naval) traces up her arm. He then grips her wrist, before he whispers something to Ino; something that, with the exception of the pitch of his voice, is entirely incoherent to Chouji.

Ino then proceeds to giggle madly and grips the kunai in her hand with more intensity than before.

"_Asuma-sensei_…" Chouji hisses, the blush on his face horribly evident. "How am I supposed to learn from this? _Its_—!"

"—dry sex. " Asuma says plainly, flashing Chouji a pseudo dignified smile. "I'm actually quite proud."

Incredulous at his thinking, he repeats, "Proud?! He's _molesting_ her—!"

"Shikamaru is taking initiative," he replies sternly. He absentmindedly fingers the wrinkled cigarette in his mouth. "He's been doing this a lot lately; disguising 'dry sex' as training.—" (The younger boy resists the strong urge to ask him _how _he knows this; perhaps because Asuma is a Peeping Tom?) "—And you know the best part about it? I didn't _force_ him to do it. Even if it takes a little hothead like Ino to motivate him, he _is_ motivated."

_It isn't motivation! _the boy decides. _It's just nauseatingly **insane** libido… _

An uncomfortable shudder creeps it way up the boys spine, and he disregards his sensei whom is still snickering nonsensically. Err…it's not as though he would even know if Shikamaru and Ino decided to… 'engage' in—

"_Shikamaru_!"

The breathy moan slash scream had interrupted his thoughts. The girl is now facing him, and her usual purple midriff top is now raggedly torn down the middle, threatening to come loose. Both her hands are now resting on her breasts to keep the fabric from completely falling off, in a futile attempt to maintain some level of decency.

Narrowing her eyes, she purses her lips cutely at Shikamaru, and murmurs something that Chouji cannot clearly make out.

One hand lazily resting on his hip, he twirls the kunai that he had stolen from Ino on the index finger of his other hand. He manages a lazy smirk; his eyes, which are searing with some type of fiery emotion, are glued on Ino's chest, reveling in his work.

_Good_, Chouji thinks vehemently, _Shikamaru is really just a closet perv; and Asuma-sensei too! Give him whatfor, Ino!_

Ino isn't supposed to do what she does next, though.

She releases the cloth against her chest, and Chouji watches in horror as it simply falls onto the lush grass. Then she _lunges_ at him. Ino's arms are now tightly around Shikamaru's neck, her lips fervently against his own, and her _bare_ breasts are pressed forcefully against the shirker's chest. The momentum from her sudden pounce causes him to stumble backwards a bit, but he stays grounded nonetheless. He tilts her head backward whilst snaking his arm around her waist.

The heat on Chouji's cheeks at his teammates blatant actions were enough for all four of them. How could the two of them be so completely _shameless_? Having 'dry sex'—well, as Asuma calls it—in broad daylight? Had they actually not noticed Asuma and him _at all_?

To his side, his sensei pumps a fist in the air vehemently and exclaims 'proudly,' "_Shikamaru_, my boy!" And, in front of him, Ino and Shikamaru engage in a serious session of fervent snogging.

He wants so badly to just look away and scrub at his eyes for weeks to come in a futile attempt to just _forget _all of this horridness because what they are doing is absolutely positively _revolting_; …but he finds that he can't.

Because they are all perverts.

_Every single one of them._

* * *

**_Owari_**

* * *

Authoress Note: Um, crackish I think. And if Chouji and Asuma are OutOfCharacter, it's because of the liberal dosage of crack I distributed to them.

P.S. I TOTALLY BROUGHT ASUMA BACK TO LIFE. HAHAH EPIC WIN, SRSLY DUDE! :D

P.P.S. I think FF . net removed smart quotes, and now all we have are the suck-ish straight ones. I HATE STRAIGHT QUOTES WITH A BURNING PASSION AND THIS IS SERIOUSLY BUGGING ME; IM LIKE SO OCD RIGHT NOW--EPIC FAIL, FF. net!


End file.
